Battle of Love
by Cheye13
Summary: You have the power the Dark Lord knows not, Harry . . . The Last Battle turns into a Battle of Love.
1. The Last Nightmare

**Chapter One**

**The Last Nightmare**

She was staring into his stunning green eyes, filled with passion and love. He leaned closer and his beautiful eyes fluttered closed. Then hers. Suddenly, she was thrown from her body, becoming a bystander of her own actions, as well as the other teen in front of her.

After the kiss was finished, he pulled back and stroked her face as he whispered, "I'm sorry." Then he faded from her sight. The young redhead was reaching out, as if he was still there. Then she withdrew her hand and began to cry.

Sixteen-year-old Ginny Weasley awoke with tears streaming down her face. She grabbed a pillow and squeezed it close to her body and she sobbed into it as well. Once the tears has ceased a bit, she stole a glance at Hermione's bed. It was empty and neatly made, as if no one had slept in it in weeks.

Because no one had.

Eventually, the crying stopped altogether and she wiped her eyes on the damp pillow. She walked out of her bedroom and into the lavatory across the hall. She splashed cold water onto her face, then looked at her reflection.

Her generally radiant brown eyes had lost their emotion and her bright hair no linger shined. It was ragged and limp. Her mouth showed no trace of her usual smile and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her complexion was distraughtly pale. She couldn't stand it any longer.

She marched downstairs to the kitchen where she knew an Order meeting was being held. She burst through the door, commanding the attention of those in the room.

She walked up to the table and slammed her fist down.

"I am sick and tired," her voice was dangerously low and clam, "of waiting around being treated like a baby while everyone else is out there _doing_ something.

"I want to join the Order."

"No, Ginny, you can't. You don't know what you're saying. I won't -"

"No, Mum. My best friend, the love of my life, half my brothers, and uncountable other loved ones of mine are out there fighting. I _refuse_ to lay around here with nothing to do but fall in and out of sleep, grieve, and endure these nightmares any longer! I want to join the Order."

"Ginny," her father began, his voice low and full of concern and understanding, " are you sure?"

"Yes, dad," she said with a slight nod.

"Ginny Weasley, please place your right hand on the book of laws." She did as her eldest brother told her to. "Now repeat after me. I, Ginny Weasley, pledge my allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix . . ." She repeated. " . . .and hereby under oath swear to abide the laws . . ." Again, she stated it exactly the same. " . . . and do whatever it takes to vanquish evil form our world." She repeated one last time then drew her hand back.

There was and uncomfortable silence for a few seconds afterward. It was broken by Charlie.

"Which team does she go with?"

"She'll come with us," Kingsley announced.

"With that little matter settled, I say we get on with our strategizing," Mad-Eye decided.

A murmur of agreement spread through the kitchen.

**A/N note**: How do you like it so far? _Please_ review and let me know what you think about it. I need feedback on this story.


	2. Only The Beginning

**Chapter Two**

**Only the Beginning**

Her pulse was beating faster than she ever remembered. Except that one time . . . in her second year, when Harry rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets.

She smiled faintly at the old memory, which temporarily distracted her from the current predicament.

"Miss Weasley? Are you ready?"

A gruff voice broke through her thoughts and caused the forgotten situation to come crashing back down around her.

She was going to war.

"Miss Weasley?"

"Um, yeah. I'm ready." _As ready as I'll ever be. _She couldn't believe one could truly be ready for war. She drew her wand and held it at the ready, then linked her other arm through Moody's.

As they were about to Apparate, she caught a glance of herself in a mirror. She looked just the same as a few hours ago. Except the fire had returned to her brilliant brown eyes.

It took a few seconds for Ginny to figure out what was going on. It was chaos.

Curses were flying left and right, accompanied by yells, both frantic and enraged. People were running all around her, all engaged in battle. She saw a few people she knew, and many didn't.

All of a sudden, Ernie MacMillon fell at her feet. Her knees buckled and she almost hit the ground, regaining her balance just in time. With a sigh of relief, she realized he was only stunned. The the reality of it hit her.

She was in a war.

_Deep breath, Ginny, you can do this._

Looking around, she saw two Eaters ganging up on someone. Re-positioning her wand in her hand, she whispered a quick "Ennervate!" at Ernie, then went to help the poor victim.

"Expelliarmus!" she yelled at one of the cloaked figures. He turned towards her, and his scowl turned into an amused grin as if he was teasing her, daring her to make another move. She decided not to, to give him false pretenses. He grabbed his wand and shouted, "Stupefy!" But Ginny, quick to trust her instinct, yelled, "Protego!" before he even finished his spell. He landed on the soft ground with a thud. She then took his want, pocketed it, and used her own to conjure self-tying ropes.

_One down_, she thought. _And only about a million to go._

**A/N note:** Here's chapter two! Let me know how you guys like it! I need to know if it's good enough! It might be awhile until I post another chapter, because I'm suffering majorly from writer's block. It sucks. Another thing you can let me know is if you prefer fluff to angst. Just trying to decide which way to turn the story. Thanks for all your input!


End file.
